1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing system, and more particularly to, e.g., an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing system which perform preview display of an output image.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, since image quality and function of a digital color copy machine have been improved, a copy machine having a higher-performance image edit function has been widely used such that an operator can obtain a desired output image. In the copy machine having such image edit function, the operator is required to confirm an edited result of an image on which an edit process has been performed, by actually outputting such image onto a recording medium.
However, according to such method, it is necessary to output the image onto the recording medium many times to obtain the desired output image, whereby wasteful time and cost are unnecessarily required.
For this reason, instead of actually outputting the image onto the recording medium many times to confirm the edited image, a copy machine having a so-called preview function is developed and actually manufactured a product at present. In the preview function, the edited image is displayed on a provided display unit such as a CRT or the like, whereby the operator confirms the displayed image.
In the conventional copy machine having the preview function, an original image read by a scanner or the like was displayed and confirmed by using a monochromatic liquid crystal display. However, if the copy machine itself is a color copy machine, since it is necessary to confirm a tint of the output image, the display unit for performing preview displaying is desired to be able to also perform full-color display.
However, in the conventional copy machine having the preview function to perform full-color display, since R (red), G (green) and B (blue) image data obtained by the scanner are subjected to a color process for previewing or a color process for copying, it is necessary to provide the color process for the previewing such that the color process for the previewing corresponds to the color process for the copying. Therefore, there has been a problem that the size of the copy machine becomes larger.